


Buquê de Luna

by iAlyena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Buquê De Flores, Drama, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lovegood - Freeform, LuNa - Freeform, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Other, Potterproject, flores
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: “Luna Lovegood entendia que não era igual aos outros — e como isso era bom! —, enquanto eles podiam ser apenas uma flor, ela poderia representar um buquê inteiro e diversificado.”[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Buquê de Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Olá mundo!   
> Boa leitura! 
> 
> [Agradecimentos nas notas finais]

Luna continuou encarando fixamente o vazio, esperando que seu icônico par de óculos aparecesse magicamente debaixo de sua cama. Olhou por mais alguns minutos, antes de suspirar e levantar-se. Calçou seus tênis cor-de-rosa e amarrou o cabelo loiro antes de sair do dormitório.

Lovegood nunca havia ligado para o que as más bocas diziam. Mas tinha suas fraquezas e começava a perguntar-se se era mesmo tão ruim ser singular. 

Observou um Leucanthemum vulgare enquanto andava e, como amante de flores, lembrou-se brevemente do significado de uma margarida: Juventude, inocência, pureza e paz. Arrancou-a com delicadeza. Luna tinha um encanto por pessoas que eram tal como essa flor e ela adorava representar indivíduos com flores — fazia com que ela entendesse-os melhor.

Logo em seguida, viu o amor-perfeito — que bela flor era aquela! O que ela simbolizava, tão belo quanto. A viola tricolor é ligada à recordação, meditação e reflexão, além de representar o amor duradouro. 

Essa flor lembrava sua família; seu pai — aquela era a flor que representava-o, claro — era tão excêntrico quanto ela — diziam as más línguas que a loucura estava no sangue —, mas valorizava a reflexão e sempre fazia questão de recordar acontecimentos passados para que eles não fossem esquecidos. Assim, Luna tirou duas flores do solo com destreza.

Não demorou muito, após um jardim de amor-perfeito, para ver camélias. Essas variavam de significado de acordo com sua cor — e cada coloração representava perfeitamente alguém do trio de ouro. As brancas representavam Ron Weasley; virtude. As rosadas eram de Harry Potter e simbolizavam a grandeza da alma. As vermelhas encontravam significado em Hermione Granger; reconhecimento. Arrancou uma, duas, três camélias.

Estava tão maravilhada com a beleza dessas flores que sequer percebeu quando passou por tulipas negras, tendo que andar alguns passos de volta. Essas significam elegância e sofisticação; lembravam muitos alunos da sonserina, que eram injustamente discriminados. Luna sempre tentava olhar pelo lado deles, sentir o que eles sentiam — e não era algo muito bom. Nem todos são maus, e Lovegood não gostava de generalizar. Tirou quatro do lugar onde estavam plantadas.

Continuou andando, com a cabeça distante, mas os olhos procurando os óculos no meio daquele jardim. Enxergou, ao invés da armação, Anemone hupehensis. A corvina tinha uma familiaridade especial para com aquelas flores; elas simbolizavam persistência e perseverança. As anêmonas eram frequentemente usadas para presentear pessoas doentes, e ela sempre fazia questão de levar para todos que estivessem na enfermaria. Arrancou cinco habilmente.

Ao lado delas, Luna percebeu que uma longa parte do jardim era coberto de Nelumbo nucifera. A flor de Lótus simboliza mistério, espiritualidade, verdade, proteção e amor. Lovegood entendia porque havia tamanha quantidade dela em Hogwarts — afinal, a escola representava tudo aquilo, e apenas um bom conhecedor de botânica entenderia porque havia tanto. Desplantou seis.

Viu também uma flor branca, escondida no fundo; pouco chamava atenção, se comparada com as outras. A loira reconheceu o dente-de-leão. Aproximou-se mais para observar, lembrando o que simbolizavam enquanto andava: liberdade, otimismo, esperança e luz. É uma flor ligada à fidelidade e alegria de viver. Lovegood tirou sete, com delicadeza para ela não desfazer-se no ar. Observou também algo rosado refletindo lá no fundo, e sorriu quando percebeu que eram seus óculos e que agora estava com um monte de flores em sua mão.

Luna Lovegood entendia que não era igual aos outros — e como isso era bom! —, enquanto eles podiam ser apenas uma flor, ela poderia representar um buquê inteiro e diversificado.

**Author's Note:**

> *Fanfic escrita para o - parado - @Potterproject do spirit.
> 
> Quero agradecer à @Shiinkai pela betagem.
> 
> Ah, e você, leitor, que chegou até aqui, não esqueça que comentários e favoritos podem ser feitos de graça e deixam o dia da autora mais feliz! 
> 
> *Informações sobre flores tiradas de um milhão de sites


End file.
